We Five Blacks
by DancingWithRoses
Summary: We Five Blacks Solemnly Vow... The five Black children fill out a survey. In order from oldest to youngest. Bellatrix, Andromeda and Narcissa's taken the same year. Sirius and Regulus's taken at a later date.
1. Bellatrix Black

**Name:** Bellatrix Black

**Age:** 17

**Year:** Seventh

**House:** Slytherin

**Family:** Parents, Mr. and Mrs. Black. Sisters, Andromeda and Narcissa Black. Aunt Walburga and Uncle Orion. Cousins, Sirius and Regulus. I don't count Sirius, the traitor.

**What do you want to be when you get older?**

I am a Black. I will go into the family business. I earned my spot on the family tree. I did.

**What is your best quality?**

I always get what I want. No matter what.

**What is your favorite class? **

Defense Against the Dark Arts. We learn counter curses and such but on the way you also learn the Dark Arts. I like father's Dark Arts classes better though.

**Do you like Quidditch? **

I like the Slytherin Beaters, especially when they take down Gryffindor filth.


	2. Andromeda Black

**Name:** Andy. Fine! Andromeda. Andromeda Black.

**Age:** 15

**Year:** 5th

**House:** Slytherin. Not where I want to be.

**Family: **Mother, Father, Bella and Cissy. All in Slytherin. Aunt Walburga and Uncle Orion were in Slytherin too. Regulus is too but Sirius is a Gryffindor. Lucky.

**What do you want to be when you get older? **

I don't know. Not a Black.

**What is your best quality?**

Being a Black. Just kidding, that's my worst quality. I guess my perpetually happy state.

**What is your favorite class? **

Muggle Studies. Mother and Father don't know I'm taking it but they will after I sit my OWLs.

**Do you like Quidditch? **

Quite. I wish I could be on the team but it's _not acceptable_ for a Slytherin girl to be on the team. Well let me tell you, Madame Hooch was on the Slytherin team for four years while she was in school and she was co-captain with some guy in her seventh year.


	3. Narcissa Black

**Name:** My name is Narcissa Black but sometimes people I am close to call me Cissy but I'm getting to old for that.

**Age:** I am thirteen years old.

**Year:** I am in my third year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

**House:** I am in Slytherin house with the rest of the Black family excluding my cousin, Sirius.

**Family:** I have two parents, obviously. They are nice but strict. I have two older sisters who a very overprotective of me.

**What do you want to be when you get older?**

I want to be a mother and a wife. I want to have a family and live in a manor like ours only bigger. I really like Lucius Malfoy. He was in Andy's year though and she says he's bad for me. Besides I'm meant for Rodulphus Lestrange.

**What is your best quality?**

My looks and my personality. I'm not the smartest but I'm not stupid either.

**What is your favorite class? **

I quite like Charms. It's fun and Carso is a respectable Pureblood teacher.

**Do you like Quidditch? **

I like to watch it. It's quite barbaric a lot of times though.


	4. Sirius Black

**Name:** Sirius Orion Black. Son of a bitch. Gotta love dear old mum!

**Age:** 16, baby!

**Year:** Sixth, awesomest year in the entire school!

**House:** Gryffindor! Red and gold! Woooo!

**Family: **A bunch of Slytherin Pureblood Dark Wizards. Except for Andy.

**What do you want to be when you get older? **

An auror. Gonna put my family in Azkaban.

**What is your best quality?**

My awesomeness. Okay James and Remus just smacked me over the head for that one. Umm... My sense of humor? Okay I'm in the clear with that one. It's been approved

**What is your favorite class? **

Transfiguration with dear old Minnie.

**Do you like Quidditch? **

Hell yeah! I'm the best Beater Gryffindor has ever seen! Wooooo! Go red and gold!


	5. Regulus Black

**Name:** Regulus Arcturus Black

**Age:** 14

**Year:** 4th

**House:** Slytherin

**Family: **Mother, Father and Sirius. Aunt Druella, Uncle Cygnus, Cissy, Andy and Bella.

**What do you want to be when you get older? **

I want to stay with my friends, Lucius and Crabbe and Goyle and Severus.

**What is your best quality?**

Cunning.

**What is your favorite class? **

Potions, though Sev has to tutor me because I'm not so great at it. It's still fun.

**Do you like Quidditch? **

Yes. I'm the Slytherin Seeker.


End file.
